This invention relates generally to door locks and more particularly to door locks for passage and privacy functions.
Interior doors of buildings are equipped with latch assemblies often having a locking capability. A locking capability is generally desirable in doors used on bathrooms, bedrooms, and other areas where limited privacy is desired. Closets and hallways usually do not require a privacy locking capability.
During construction, handing of doors is an important consideration affecting comfort and convenience within the building. Whether a door swings inwardly or outwardly and is hinged on the right side or the left side, it will affect the necessary handing of the latch assembly to be installed. Privacy locking capability must also be appropriately oriented regardless of handing or direction of door swing. In addition, backset distance must also often be accounted for. Since standard door preparations include both 23/8" and 23/4" backset distances, this must also be considered along with the previously described locking and handing requirements.
Depending upon the size of a building, its purpose, and the styling options which are chosen, it is clear that the potential number of different latch assembly options required for different locations is very large. This large number of options increases proportionately the potential for supply errors, inappropriate installations, delayed installations, and losses associated with replacement of erroneously installed latch assemblies.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.